deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Hudson's Dairy Farm (Tom's Compound)
Hudson's Dairy Farm is a location in Dead Rising 4. A dairy farm that is being used as the militia headquarters for Tom Pickton and his group. Frank is first brought to the area after being captured by Tom's men in Case 2. Frank has no choice but to help Tom out, as he needs access to the dam in order to follow the trial of Obscuris. He agrees to help Hammond at the Willamette Jr. High School. While on Tom's good side, the survivors at the dairy farm will not attack and it can be explored safely. After Hammond breaks free of Tom and forms her own group, she and Frank are branded as traitors. When Frank investigates the farm in search of Hammond and Jordan, the survivors are now hostile and will attack Frank on sight. Once the hostiles have been cleared out, it can be explored safely. Frank can find a master key in Tom's secret room which will unlock the garage and torture room. There are many goodies here including: a blueprint for the Bon Bomb combo weapon, a panic room, a podcast, a cloud upload, several cell phones and a newspaper. Items * High Back Oak Chair * Coffee Pot * Billiard Balls * Coat Rack * Fancy Painting * Broadsword * Wheelchair (Dead Rising 4) * Leaf Rake * Hatchet * Bucket * Holiday Cracker * Sledgehammer *Maul *Folding Chair (Dead Rising 4) *Handgun (Dead Rising 4) *.50 Caliber Pistol *Portable Stereo (Dead Rising 4) *Plates *Chef Knife * Handgun (Dead Rising 4) * Baseball Bat (Dead Rising 4) * Cooking Pot (Dead Rising 4) * Pick Axe (Dead Rising 4) * Hockey Stick * Pirate Axe * Coat Rack * Fire Extinguisher (Dead Rising 4) * Office Chair (Dead Rising 4) * Computer * LCD Monitor (Dead Rising 4) * Keyboard (Dead Rising 4) * Floor Lamp *Propane Tank *Dagger *Treasure Chest *Turntable *Gasoline Canister * Foods * Orange Juice * Large Soda * 2 Coffee * Bottled Water *Apple * Soft Drink (Dead Rising 4) * Clothing * Hunting Jacket *Sporty Glasses *Rain Boots *Hunting Cap *Cowboy Jacket *Cowboy Hat *Cowboy Chaps *Cowboy Boots *Army Boots *Baseball Cap * Skater Shoes (Dead Rising 4) *Gas Mask *Trapper Hat * Vehicles * Tractor * Pickup Truck * Gallery Hudson's Farm 8.jpg Hudson's Farm 7.jpg Hudson's Farm 6.jpg Hudson's Farm 5.jpg Hudson's Farm 4.jpg Hudson's Farm 3.jpg Hudson's Farm 2.jpg Hudson's Farm 1.jpg Bon Bom Blueprint Location.jpg|Bon Bom Blueprint Sporty Glasses Hudson's Farm.jpg|Sporty Glasses Rain Boots Hudson's.jpg|Rain Boots Hunting Jacket Hudson's Farm.jpg|Hunting Jacket Hunting Cap Hudson's Farm.jpg|Hunting Cap Hudson's Locker Key.jpg|Hudson's Locker Key Farm Keys Hudson's.jpg|Farm Keys Cowboy Jacket Hudson's Farm.jpg|Cowboy Jacket Cowboy Hat Hudson's.jpg|Cowboy Hat Cowboy Chaps Hudson's Farm.jpg|Cowboy Chaps Cowboy Boots Hudson's Farm.jpg|Cowboy Boots Army Boots Hudson's Farm.jpg|Army Boots Cell Phone Panic Room Hudson's Farm.jpg Cell Phone Hudson Farm Shooting Range.jpg Cell Phone Downstairs Room Hudson's Farm.jpg Cell Phone Bunk Room Hudson's Farm.jpg Cell Phone Bedroom Hudson's Farm.jpg Cell Phone Bathroom Hudson's Farm.jpg Cell Phone Balcony Hudson's Farm.jpg Category:Dead Rising 4 Locations